Bright Luck
by Noctilucous
Summary: What does it mean to be alive? To be rich, famous, stunningly gorgeous? To have everything the world has offered you? To be a Hero? I don't think so. A dark and thought-provoking fic, with some controversial thoughts. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue: The Fool

**Prologue: The Fool**

I'm not your ordinary girl. Never was and never will be. Ever tried to be one, so that "the normal people" accepted me, but…it doesn't work. Not because I have tentacles or five eyes or what (ha!), but because pretending to be someone else just wasn't me.

I want to be myself wholly. I don't care what people, or even you, said.

If you expected this to be your "ordinary everyday demigoddess" story, well, my advice is, don't read. Because I wasn't a gorgeously fashionable Aphrodite's child, or a spectacularly genius Athena's kid, or even a rockin', kickin' ass Zeus's spawn.

No, sorry.

My mother is quite close to the word "nobody". Although everyone mentioned her sphere of influence almost everyday, and loved it, but they never remember her. And I, myself were nobody, too. I'm nobody and I'm comfortable with it. I only had two bestfriends that I met on my journey, but they are the most amazing and understanding personas (or demigods) I've ever met. And I love them.

You don't need to be a hero to be happy.

And while all other demigods wants a "complete" family (read: a father/mother with an accepting stepmother/father) and a home, I…well, technically, I forsaken my so-called "perfect Life". On the night I turned 13, I run away from it. Why, you ask, why? I feel like I'm living with two strangers. My dad won't give me the answers I needed, and my stepmom always pretends that everything's okay all the time, even when it's not. Even when she had a terrible fight with my dad.

I know. I can hear the screams. I can hear the sobs.

They faked everything. So I ran, looking for my own answers. If my dad never told me anything about my birth mother, so, chance is, she's still alive, right? That's what I thought back then.

But oh no, I got so much more. I got spirited away.

Guys, this is my story. This is my odyssey of finding my place in this world. And it wasn't started with "once upon a time…"

**-To Be Continued-**

**

* * *

****A/N: **Confused? Don't be. This is just the beginning. Besides, the "My name is..." crap is too overused and I'm sick of it. So this is my attempt to try something different. And the first chapter won't be ordinary, either. It would be longer, too (this is just a Prologue, so don't expect it to be long ;p) But I still need some feedback, so...constructive critics please. If about 5 people love this, I will continue. But, if more haters and/or flamers, well, I'll play fair. I will delete it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter I: The Magician

**Chapter I: The Magician**

The ivory-haired girl ascended the contemporary stair quietly. _One, two, three, four. _She stopped for a while, listening to her surroundings. _Safe. _She continued her flight. _Five, six, seven-_

"Felix?" _Oops._

She turned her petite body slowly; it was like she feared the voice that whisked her away from her world of make believe into the real world. She loves playing Indiana Jones; especially in a new territory. She's never too old for that.

"There you are. I've been looking for you. Dinner's all set, Leander's already in the dining room." The pale, ebony-haired boy climbed up a few steps. "Are you lost?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

Her unusual silver eyes met his ---also unusual--- midnight blue outlined with silver. "Errr…."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, impatience graced his sharp features. "Well?"

The petite girl made a comical face. "I was looking for my missing contact lens."

Her conversation partner sighed. "From the first time we met last night, I know that you didn't wear contact lens. And I also happen to know that it was your real eye color."

"Ehh, actually…"

He tapped his feet. "Give me a good reason why you sneaking around my house."

She couldn't possibly tell him that she was playing Indiana Jones…right? She stayed silent and confused for a few seconds. Then suddenly, a seemingly bright idea popped out in her mind. She grinned and, scrambling down the stair, approaching him hastily. He didn't have time to react, because she tapped his left shoulder (with quite a lot of effort, considering how short she is comparing to him) and run while screaming,  
"Tag! You're it, Adrastos! Let's race to the dining room!"

"Hey, wait, Felix!" The boy called Adrastos tried to stop Felix, but she was too fast for him. He sighed again. _She doesn't know where the dining room is…_

* * *

"Man, I'm tired! Your house is really really big!" The only girl in the room said while eating her spaghetti bolognaise hastily.

They ---Felix; the ivory-haired girl, Adrastos; the raven-haired boy, and another redheaded boy--- were sitting together in an avant-garde styled dining room. The dinner they had could be considered a buffet; there are so many scrumptious foods on the table.

The redheaded boy let out laughter before finally invaded back his California roll.  
"…she 'tag, you're it!' me and she told me to race her to the dining room, but she doesn't even know where the dining room is…" Adrastos said while cutting his steak.

"Dude, that's Felix. She's been like that ever since I met her two years ago." The redheaded boy spoke.

Felix let a Cheshire cat-like grin spread across her face. "It's been two years since I met you, Leander, isn't it? How quickly time has passed."

"You speaks like a frickin' crone." The redheaded boy called Leander respond. "I haven't eaten like this since what, like, my whole frickin' Life?" He turned to face the dark-haired boy, "Thank you very much for all of this, dude. Especially for saving me and Felix from that…that _thing_. Is it okay for us to really live with you here?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but the silver-eyed girl cut him. "And don't forget that you owe us explanation."

Adrastos puts down his knife and fork; he's done eating. He glared at both Felix and Leander before finally answering. "Don't worry, I won't leave you both in the dark for long. I know what it's like. But believe me, the explanation is…bizarre." He frowned at his last word.

"How could it be mundane when we are attacked by a thing that was supposed to exists only in nightmares?" Leander speaks.

"…and myths." Felix whispered.

The tall boy's head jerked a bit when he heard Felix's words. "Felix…how well do you know myths?"

She gazed at both Adrastos and Leander seriously. "My dad used to tell me about them…as my bedtime stories when I was but a little girl."

He sighed and turned his gaze to the redhead. "How about you, Leander? How well do you know them?"

"I don't know anything at all. Dude, I live in an orphanage since I was a baby! How am I supposed to know?"

Adrastos rubbed his bangs nervously. Oh, how he hates giving "impossible" explanations. He'd rather stick to facts, but what would you do when the fiction becomes fact?.

This time it was Felix who lifted an eyebrow. "So?"

"Uhm, you see, the myths, I mean, the Greek ones, are real. The monster that attacked you both last night was a chimera."  
Silence graced the room. Not for long, because Leander has finally decided to break it. "Cool. Then what? I had a feeling that it was only half an explanation…"

Felix grinned again (it seems like she is fond of grinning) and said, "At last. My life wasn't boring anymore."

Adrastos's eyebrows twitched. "What is wrong with you people? Are you both mental or something?"

Silence again. Then the ivory haired girl and the redhead exchanged meaningful look. "WHAT? THEY ARE REAL? OMG- OH MY GRANNY!" Felix yelled.  
"DUDE, ARE YOU NUTS?! THEY COULDN'T BE REAL! THIS IS REALITY, HELLOOOO?!!" Leander also yelled. Adrastos covered his ears with his hands.

The dramatic responses lasted for a few more minutes before it finally halted and left the room in silence (once again). The owner of the house puts down his hands from his ears slowly.  
Leander and Felix grinned to each other and burst into a manic series of laughter. At this time, Adrastos was the one who is confused. Role reversed.

"Felix-" he tried to broke the laughter. "Leander-" But he couldn't. His newly found friends are lost in the damned land of hilarity. So he folded his arms and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited…and at last the laughing ritual was done. He tried to speak, but Felix cut him again.

"That was the kind of reaction you want, wasn't it?"

Leander's pale blue eyes twinkled. "So we gave it!" And he high-fived with Felix. Adrastos was still in the middle of his confusion. When he snapped out of it, he finally said,

"Want the rest of the explanation or not?"

His friends' faces turned serious at his sentence. The pale-eyed boy speaks, "Continue, please."

"The monster attacked you because well, you both are demigods. That means one of your parents is godly," He paused for a second to drink,

"Actually, not just both of you, but myself as well."

Felix let out a yelp. Leander could only stare at his friends in shock. Adrastos tapped his fingers on the table.

"If that's so…which one of the Gods is my mother or father?" The redhead shifted uncomfortably in his chair. This has become something "over-the-edge" for him. He could accept if the Greek myths and Gods are real, but…one of them as his parents? Is that dude joking or something?.

The dark-haired boy shook his head. "Sadly, I don't know. You both are unclaimed. But I suppose your parent and Felix are both minor Gods, like mine, because this is your first attack, am I correct?"

Leander nodded. "Thank goodness it's our first attack. Because, dude, it would be such a miracle if that wasn't my first attack and I'm still alive." He grabbed his glass of water and drank it.

"Do you know yours? Mother or father?" Felix asked.

"Father." Adrastos stroked his bangs nervously again.

"Who is he?" She asked again.

Well, he always knew. That question would come. How could he answer it? Would they freaked out and run after they know who his father is?

Why it must be _him_?

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**A/N: **Yeah, boring explanation, right? But it was needed. If Felix and Leander are Ms. and Mr. know-it-all, that would make them Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu. And that means I doomed my characters! I'm not that evil. and I take it that I gave you more confusion, hmm? I'm bored at stories who started at the beginning or ending, so I make it...starts in the middle! Don't worry, I would solve the mysteries as the story progresses. I know that you are dead curious about who Adrastos's father is...cliffhanger! *evil laughter*. Also, I credited the phrase "Oh my granny" to my friend, hehe. It's not mine. Thank you very much for the reviews, they are appreciated. Reviewers, I love you guys! Four thumbs up for you. Please give me your feedbacks, advices, questions, grammar corrections (yep, my grammar ain't perfect) and of course, speculations, through review or just PM me! Thanks for reading this! Keep rockin' loves :)


	3. Chapter negative I: Knight Of Wands

**Chapter -I: Knight of Wands  
**

It was late at night; half of the world has fallen asleep under Night's comforting wings. New York City was a city that never sleeps, but tonight, for an unknown reason, it looks quite deserted. The streetlamps illuminated the empty street, convincing you in believing that the things that go bump in the night exist.

…but it seemed like this one particular street wasn't so empty.

A man, in his late twenties, was walking side-by-side, holding hands with a striking woman on about the same age. The man was quite tall and pretty ordinary; nothing really stands out of him, except for his short hair, it was a dazzling shade of ivory. He has deep brown eyes. The woman, on the contrary, was truly stunning. She was petite; but curvy, her hair was fair, and her eyes were in the color of startling silver. She has the physical appearance of a goddess.

"…maybe it was just my luck." The man said to the woman.

"Mike! Don't say that. You deserve to win. Afterall, you've been trying for how long? 3, 5, 7 years?" The silver-eyed woman flashed him a warm smile.

Mike made brief eye contact with the woman, and then shifted his gaze to the asphalt road under his feet. "I…I don't know, Catherine. It seems like, since I met you…my luck increased drastically."

Catherine chuckled. "Coincidence, Mike, coincidence. Don't you know that good things will eventually happen to good people?" She gave him a quick, loving kiss on his left cheek. "You are a good person, Mike."

He flushed a bit before finally opened his mouth to respond. "I don't think so."

"But I DO certainly think so." Catherine giggled and let a huge smile graced her angular features.

He glared at her. "Stop that." And all of a sudden, he halted.

"What's wrong, love?" She noticed the abrupt change of expression in Mike's face.

Silence reigned for a few seconds before Mike let out a sigh and said, "Cat, I love you, but…I don't know, it seems like I know so little about you. I don't even know where you live, or where did you come from." He gazed up at the stars above; his eyes distant. "Just like the stars, only tiny little dots in the vastness of the night sky."

The woman did the same thing; she gazed up high to the dark heavens. "One day…one day you will know, love."

She smiled wryly at her own sentence. Isn't it pathetic?

* * *

It has been months since my last meeting with Cat, and I missed her. She told me on one of our dates that I must be ready to forgot her if she disappeared suddenly; but I just couldn't.

Who could forget a woman as interesting and as mysterious as Catherine? .

She popped out of nowhere into my life; my crestfallen life. Before I met her, my life's light was dim. Dim and dull. I lost almost all of my riches because of my addiction of gambling, and almost become a homeless man if not because of Cat. At the exact second she walked into my life, the wheel of my luck turned drastically.

Maybe Fate has decided, finally, to treat me kindly. Or maybe, just maybe, Cat is my personal Lady Luck. She was my Moon on my darkest night.

My musings about Cat was cut short by the sound of my cellphone ringing. I flicked out my phone and answered the call. The caller ID was unknown. "Hello?"

"M-Mike?" An almost frantic voice answered from the other side.

"Yes, Michael Moore speaking, who is this?"

"T-this is C-Cat. Catherine Hawkes, still remember me?"

Oh my god. It was her. How come I didn't recognize her musical voice?. "Where have you been? I missed you."

"No time to explain. Listen, Mike, love, I need to meet you now."

I glanced at the small clock on my wrist. "_Right _now?"

"Yes, right now!"

"Okay, where?"

"At your house."

A few minutes later (my house isn't that far from my office) I arrived at my own home, and I checked my wristwatch again. I had quite a lot of time before my client came. My eyes darted around, where is Catherine?. Suddenly someone tapped my car's window. I turned my head to see who is it and voila, it was her, cradling a baby in her arms. Then I stepped out of the car and, for goodness's sake, she looked distressed. Never before I saw her like this.

"Cat, what's wrong? Is that baby-"

"Yes, she was. She was ours, Mike." She smiled forlornly at me.

"…don't worry Cat, I'll marry you." I smiled reassuringly at her.

She shook her head sadly. "No, love, you don't understand. It wasn't what I mean. It was…something else." Gently, she puts the baby; our baby, in my hands. "Take care of her properly, would you? Her name…her name is Felicita. Felicita Phaedra. Good fortune would always shine on her."

I looked upon Felicita's eyes and saw the same precise shade as her mother. _Silver_. Then I shifted my gaze to Cat. She still stood there; still as a statue, and sad as the rain. "What is it?" I whispered. "What is it that you don't tell me?"

She laughed dryly. "There are a lot of things that I didn't tell you, Mike."

"Then tell me!" I half yelled to her. "Tell me, and fulfill your promise."

Confusion…and something else danced in her celestial colored orbs. "I…promised you?"  
I nodded. Her mouth twisted into a grim smile, and she spoke,

"I am a goddess."

* * *

**A/N: **Can you guess who the baby was? and her mother?. Sorry for the horrible format and grammar mistakes in the last chapter. I repaired the format in this chapter, but I think I still got some grammar mistakes. If you saw one or more, please tell me (describe where the mistake was and how it should be). I still need feedbacks so I could make the next chapters better. I know it wouldn't be perfect, but it could be less than perfect ;p Thank you for all the reviewers, and my silent readers, you all rock! I love you guys.  
**Explanation: **In case you've been wondering, Mike worked as a lawyer. And before he met Catherine, he had an addiction for gambling, which leads him to spend all of his money for it. He also got fired from his former job. The conversation they had in the first part was about the lottery Mike had won. He has been trying to won it for 5 years. Any other question, please PM me, or just put it in your review. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter II: The High Priestess

**Chapter II: The High Priestess**

_Ding, dong. _The clock strikes 12. Felix shifted yet again in her bed. She has her gaze fixed upon the bluish-grey painted ceiling, but her mind was elsewhere. Their ---she, Leander, and Adrastos--- conversation earlier that night; during dinner, still lingers in her mind.

_I am a demigod, no, a demigoddess._

The silver-eyed girl pondered about how strange that sentence is, although she only said it in her mind. Strange, she always thought that she is normal ---well, maybe not as normal as other people--- and that her mother is just a doctor, or a nurse, or something like that. The thought that her mother was a goddess was never crossed her mind. Sure, she loves mythology, and always wanting more when her father read them to her, but…

_Does that separate me from the rest of humanity?_

He also told her that they are mortal, and for that she is grateful. Immortality, to her, is something terrifying. Living forever, to most people, is appealing, because they feared death, but for Felicita Phaedra Moore, it is something that should be avoided at all cost.

At least she could still die. Life is a big confusion to her, but when it gets too confusing it's comforting to know that she could still have that eternal sleep. Coincidentally, she also happened to know someone whose father is Death himself.

_Death is Adrastos's father. _

How does it feel like to have a father like that? Does he visit Adrastos sometimes? Does Adrastos even know him? How about me, who is my mother? Why don's she pay me a visit? Why my dad never told me anything about her?

_So many questions…_

Sometimes she wants to be one of the normal kids, with a mundane life. A life that consists of going to school everyday, hang-out with normal friends, doing homeworks, kissed her parents good night…  
And she would have a mother, a _real _one, who was there on a daily basis. Who would shop with her, cuddle her, watching her grow up, giving advices about boyfriends…  
Her stepmother was like that, but she isn't her real mother, and it still feels different. Awkwardly different.

_Life is funny, isn't it? You never get what you wanted._

Suddenly she wants to howl out loud. She wants to scream her lungs out and break things and cry. For the first time in her 15 years of existence, Felix wants to cry.  
She didn't cry when she broke her right leg 5 years ago. She didn't cry the night when her stepmother told her she wasn't Felix's birth mother. She didn't cry the day when her bestest and only friend backstabbed her.

But she wants to cry tonight.

Instead of crying, she laughs. She laughs at the ironies she gets. She laughs at the mundane life she wants to have, but couldn't. She laughs at her misery and confusion. She laughs at herself. She laughs so loud that she woke Adrastos (his room was next to Felix's). He knocked the door and she opened it, finally stops laughing.

She laughed with tears in her eyes.

"Felix, is there something wrong?" Worry adorned his blue-silver orbs. His black hair was messy and disheveled, but the bags under his eyes practically screaming that he couldn't sleep, like her. She just knew him for 2 days, but she felt like she had known him since forever. Is it because they had the same fate as demigods or what?.

"I…I'm fine." She brushed away the tears gracing her eyes.

"Mind to explain why you are laughing suddenly in the middle of the night?" It seems like he noticed her tears…

"I-it's just…"

"The truth hurts, isn't it?" He sighed and leaned on the doorframe. She didn't expect that kind of reaction…

Instead of answering him, Felix smiled miserably and nodded.

"If that so, well…" His gaze pierced hers. "Good night, get some sleep."

He was about to leave, but the ivory-haired girl yanked his left hand. "Wait," she said, "Suddenly I'm thirsty…mind to escort me to the kitchen? I forgot the way." She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, um…" Strange, why did he look bewildered? She only asked him to accompany her to the kitchen because she forgot the way.

"What's wrong?" She tilted her head.

"Well I guess…" His eyes darted to her. "I guess it's alright if you come with me."

"What do you mean?" Confusion spread across her features. "Where are we going?"

"Meeting my father."

* * *

He held her hand along the way, but she was too busy thinking. She was too busy worrying that he'll took her to the Underworld, too. Frankly, the Underworld wasn't that scary to her. But going there tonight, and still alive? Wait a minute, she aren't ready.  
It was before they stopped in front of the kitchen.

"Uh, Adrastos, I don't need to drink anymore."

"It's not just for your drink, Felix." He turned around to face her, his face serious. If it could be more serious, that is.

"Then?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He is here. This is where I used to meet him. Where do you expect? The Underworld?" The black-haired boy then opened the white door to reveal what's behind it.

Felix was expecting some serious chills, encountering the God of Death himself, but it appears that she was wrong. Dead wrong. Thanatos isn't bony, at all. He was a handsome, lanky, lithe man who looked young enough to be in his early twenties with short ebony hair and overly pale skin. He's a bit glow-in-the dark…

"Good evening, father." He entered the room carefully, Felix trailing behind him.

"Good evening, son." He puts down his book (who instantly vanished) to the kitchen table and turned his gaze to the boy.

"Have you already waited for a long time?" Adrastos asked his father.

"…who is she?" Thanatos saw Felix, and now his gaze ---a mix of suspicion and interest--- is fixed upon her. The petite girl automatically hides behind her friend. Even when he isn't bony, he's still scary…

"Um, this is Felix, she is also a demigod." The boy tugged the girl to come out from her hiding place. She finally does, with quite a lot of effort.

"P-pleasure to meet you, L-lord Thanatos." She speaks to the god.

"…who is her parent?" The god examined her.

"I don't know. She is unclaimed. It was her mother who was heavenly. Father, can you speculate who her mother is?"

"Hmm," He scrutinized Felix again. "She vaguely reminded me of someone."

"Who?" Felix blurted out, the result of her excitement at Thanatos's words.

"Maybe…a titan?" The God of Death crossed his arms in front of his chest. He dimly reminded Felix of a businessman, minus the suit (because right now he's wearing a rather mundane clothes; a long-sleeved button down black shirt combined with dark jeans).

"What! That's-" The ivory-haired girl exclaimed again, suddenly forgot the importance of being polite when talking to a god. Adrastos cuts her short.

"It couldn't be, father. Felix's mother must be a goddess." He shushed his friend.

"Why are you so sure, boy? A lot of titaness had that eye color."

"Because-"

"It could be a goddess, certainly. There's only one goddess who had that eye color." Thanatos's blue-silver eyes ---just like Adrastos--- penetrated her bizarre silver. But nothing like Adrastos, his eyes was mesmerizing…and fathomless. Ancient, celestial eyes.

"_Tell me who_."

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews make me write faster~ The more the reviews, the faster the chapters will appear. Hehe. So far this is my favorite chapter because it got angst, it got doubt, and it got my favorite god! lol. Sorry for the lack of details, I suck at details. So you have to imagine some things by yourself...but I'm trying, though. This chapter also contains information about Felix's eye color, it's not because she's a Mary-Sue everybody!. She's the kind of girl who would easily be a wallflower, if not because her eye color and her loud personality. And, she's the kind of person who looked ok on the outside (remember her reaction when Adrastos told her she's a demigod?), but kind of angsty on the inside. Being a demigod/dess isn't that glamorous. But poor Leander, he's a bit forgotten on this chapter!. Again, I love my reviewers and my silent readers, you rock guys! :) Like usual, please tell me if I made any mistake. Thanks for reading!  
**Explanation: **This is one of Thanatos's daily visit to his son, and they almost always met at the same place, at the same time (I know, boring isn't it? lmao). And the reason why I made Felix's mysterious (but not so mysterious anymore) mother's eye color silver is because Homer praised her as "the silver-eyed goddess" in his hymns. If you haven't read Homeric hymns, read it! It's quite awesome.


	5. Chapter negative II: Knight Of Swords

**Chapter -II: Knight Of Swords**

It was one sunny Sunday in spring. The birds are chirping, the flowers are blooming beautifully, and the sky was painfully blue. The world seemed perfect; concealing its true malice.

"How should I make the ending? Happy? Sad? Suspended?" A woman, in her early twenties, clutching her notebook and pen carefully while sitting in the lush meadow. She was pretty, but not gorgeous; but it's not her facial features that made her interesting. It was her radiance and vigor; the flames dancing in her green eyes.

"I think you should wait until the inspiration for 'the perfect ending' strike you like a lightning, doll." The man who was sitting beside her chuckled and beamed her a loving smile. He looked slightly older than the woman, and there's a certain dreamlike quality about him. It was like he could vanish anytime. He has light brown hair.

"Honey, you're always all about inspiration! The deadline's three days forward, I can't waste my time. Inspirations are fairly unpredictable." The woman laughed; somehow her voice, especially her laughter, will remind you of bells.

"That's what made them worth the waiting."

"They were rather like you, isn't it?" She scribbled something at her notebook quickly.

"Like me?" The man smiled again and toyed with the woman's flaming red hair.

"I wondered…where did inspiration come from?" She pushed away the man's hand softly and tossed herself backwards, to the lush green grass.

"The Muses, Anna, have you heard about them?"

"I know a little about them. Well actually, I only know two of them, Calliope and Clio." Anna's gaze was fixed upon the blue, blue sky, and so is he. "The sky reminded me of your eyes sometimes." She murmured.

"There are 9 of them, they are sisters." His pale blue eyes darted to her and he scratched out his right hand to stroke her hair affectionately.

"Hmm." She sounds a bit sleepy now. "Do you know them personally, Caleb?"

"Your curiosity," Caleb chuckled again. "Always bleeding through. And unfortunately, no, I don't know them personally. They are too busy to play around with a minor God like me. But one of my relatives did know them."

"Won't you tell me who you are and your real name?" Anna closed her green orbs for a second, then she opened them again; letting her gaze pierced his.

"No…honey, sorry. You have to guess." The handsome brown-haired man laughed. "I think you should drift to the land of dreams, I know that you are sleepy."

"But, love, you leave so little clues! And there are thousands of minor Gods in the Greek pantheon!" The green-eyed woman pouted.

"If you know where to look," Caleb kissed Anna's forehead softly. "Go to sleep, doll, I would carry you into the house."

"You won't drown me in the lake because I know your dirty little secret? Or you won't left me alone here?" Her eyelids slowly closed.

"No, of course not!" He let a grin spread across his face. "I love you, Anna."

"Mmm, I love you too, Caleb…" Anna's voice dropped as she slowly fell into slumber.

"…but I would leave you someday. Will you forgive me?" He knows that she won't hear his last sentence. But still, deep in his heart he know that the fear of being abandoned by him was slowly consumed Anna. He knows.

And he was afraid of abandoning her, too.

* * *

The redheaded woman was quickly pacing through the crowded street; in her arms she was clasping a baby. It seemed like she was focusing hardly to her destination; the people, the rain, the world around her mean nothing to her. Her world only consists of three things; herself, her baby, and her destination.

_Forgive me for doing this._

Then she stopped in front of an old building. The sign reads, "**Orphanage"**. She sighed and put the baby down gently in front of the building's door. After that she puts a necklace and a card in the baby's tiny grasp, kissed his forehead softly and knocked the door twice.

"I'm sorry, Leander, sweetheart."

And with those words, she left.

* * *

"You would just leave? How about your responsibility?!" Anna's right hand balled into a fist.

"I'm…I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I just couldn't-" Caleb tried to calm her down.

"Don't call me your sweetheart! I'm not your sweetheart anymore, you jerk of a man!" Her green eyes were full of hatred and disgust.

"Anna, listen to me-" He approached her, trying to pull her hand softly.

"I don't need your poor, pathetic excuse of an explanation! I just need you to be responsible for what you've done!" She pushed him away.

"Please, let's talk this together-" His pale blue eyes full of regret and sorrow.

"No I won't! I'm leaving!" She yanked her coat from the hanger and stomped her feet menacingly.

"Anna-"

"I thought you were a nice, responsible guy, Caleb. But," Her blazing eyes burned upon him with such intensity. "You are the same as them all." She opened the door. "Oh, sorry, I forgot. You're not even a _man_." She added sarcastically, and leaves Caleb alone.

Alone, with all his regrets and sorrow. All that's left for him was to make sure that Anna took care of their baby decently, and then leave.

_The next story she wrote would have a perfect somber ending_.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the shortness, please don't kill me! lol. When I wrote this I had lack of time…so…this is the result. I haven't tell you Leander's full name, well, maybe in the next chapter. And Anna doesn't stands for Annabeth. I would love to use the book's characters, but I'm afraid I would make them all OOC. I kind of hate OOC. I repaired almost all mistakes in the previous chapters also. Special thanks for my reviewers (but there's only one of them in the last chapter?). Also, my silent readers, thank you! You guys rock!

**Explanation: **The timeline for this chapter is the first part, then the third part; when they fight, they fight in Caleb's apartment (yes, he had an apartment) and it happens after Anna positively sure that she's pregnant. After that came the second part, 9 or 10 month later after Leander was born.


	6. Chapter III: The Empress

**Chapter III: The Empress**

**Warning: **Some swearing. Only a little, but read at your own risk.

It has been a week or so after Adrastos's father told her about her mother being the only goddess with silver eyes, but she just couldn't forget it. She's just so dead curious about her mother. And she had dozens of questions, too. She even read books about Greek myths just to seek the existence of her birth mother, but her dyselexia keeps her from going anywhere. Her ADHD, too.

"Being a demigoddess sucks!" Felix whined and throw the plump book titled "**Mythology from Greece**". It almost hits Leander's head. But he ducked just in time.

"Hey, watch it, dude!" the redhead protested. He was sitting down not too far from Felix, and reading a comic upside-down.

"Keep it down, you two. You know how my beloved stepfather loved me so much." Adrastos's voice was heavily coated with sarcasm. He had a fight with his stepfather, Oliver, earlier, so he was in foul mood today. He swing the library door closed with a huge "THUMP".

"Sometimes I just felt like I wanna quit." Felix sighed and crossed her arms.

"Take it easy, dude…you put the pressure in yourself too much." Leander grabbed another comic just to read it upside-down again.

"You can't just stop, Felix. No matter how much you want to. Who wants to be a demigod anyway? Unfortunately we can't choose our Fate, and destiny is such a bitch."The pale boy tossed himself to a seat beside Leander, pouted and crossed his arms.

"Yeah." The ivory-haired girl agreed and sighed again. "Destiny is such a bitch…"

"Why don't we stop this depressing chatter and do something fun? Like, playing games or something?" Leander advised. He doesn't really like depressing situation, and being with depressing people is just, well, sucks. To him at least.

His advice was responded by glares from two pairs of pissed off eyes.

"Uh, don't look at me like that, Felix, Adrastos…It's kinda creepy."

"I got a brilliant idea." Felix said, never took off her silver eyes from Leander.

"What?" Adrastos responded, precisely doing the same thing.

"Let's drown Leander in your pool. Are you with me, Adrastos?"She grinned.

"Yep, I'm with you." His glare to Leander turned evil now.

"N-no! You two are so mean! I'm sorry, I didn't do anything wrong, right?"Leander panicked and tried to shield himself with the comic he's holding. "Right?" His friends slowly approaching him, with evil looks on their deranged faces.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

"Isn't it fun?!" Felix said to Adrastos who was sitting beside her. They just dumped Leander to Adrastos's pool who was "frickin' large", said Felix, and now they're watched him trying to "save his own precious life" from the malicious waters.

"Definitely. Never had any fun like this for years." He replied, lowered his sunglasses so he could see Felix clearly. Helios was shining victoriously, too victoriously actually…

"What, really? I done pranks like this since I was in third grade." She smiled sheepishly.

"If not because your silver eyes, I would've mistaken you for a child of Hermes." He turned his gaze to Leander again.

"Do they love playing pranks?"Felix's eyes twinkled.

"Of course. There was this one time when they hide all my belongings. It was kind of irritating, and I'm ready to blow them to Hades. You'll see once we arrived at Camp Half-Blood."

"What did you do to them in the end?"Curiosity graced her features.

"Well, it's…" Adrastos was experiencing loss at words again.

"Wha, what's that?!" The silver-eyed girl half-screamed suddenly.

"What? Where?" The dark-haired boy turned to the direction where Felix stares.

They saw something that was quite like a fish. A fish out of water. Strangely, the fish had pale blue eyes.

"It…it reminded me of Leander…hahahahaha. Does he turned into a fish? Hahahahaha." Felix had a hard time of holding back her laughter.

Adrastos got up of his seat and approached the odd fish carefully. By the time he was closed enough to do something to the fish, it shapeshifted…into a human.

Into Leander.

"I-it's really you? How did you…?" Felix's head jerked, her laughter stopped.

"Miracle." He answered with a grin.

"Could you shapeshift into something else?"Adrastos said, raising his eyebrow. His gaze was a mix of surprise, suspicion, and interest.

"I…guess. I wasn't really quite sure of it." He responded, sitting down beside Felix, taking Adrastos's place.

"Explain." A bossy look reigned in Felix's facial features, and she crossed her arms.

"Well, I was trying to reach the edge of the pool, when suddenly my left feet cramped. I almost drowned, then all of a sudden I _feel _myself turning into a fish. It was kinda terrifying, really."

"And how did you phased back?"This time it was Adrastos who asked.

"I don't know, I just 'want to become human again', and then, POOF, I'm a human again."

"Hey Adrastos," Felix cuts off the discussion. "Isn't it time for you to study with Mrs. Benson?" She checked her atrocious wristwatch. She haven't change it like, 2.5 years?

"Hmm," The pale boy was lost in his own thoughts, his forehead furrowed. "Your father must be a shapeshifter, Leander…" He trailed off.

"You think so?" The wet flamed-haired boy almost leaped from his seat in joy. Finally, they had a clue about who his father is.

"_I think I know someone who could do that._"

* * *

**A/N: **A short one again -___-" sorry for that. I don't wanna ruin the mystery. Besides, this is kind of like a filler chapter (but revealing Leander's ability, though. Don't worry, they would get to Camp Half-Blood soon enough. Thank you my reviewers and my silent readers. Much love for you!

**Explanation: **The reason why Felix (and Leander) already know about Camp Half-Blood is because Adrastos already told them in that one week ("_It has been a week since_…"remember? The beginning of this chapter?). Mrs. Benson is Adrastos's private teacher, she came almost everyday, since he doesn't go to public school, but homeschooled instead. Partly because of his dyselexia (he doesn't have ADHD), and partly because they are frickin' rich…lol. Oliver is his stepfather, his mother married Oliver somewhere after Thanatos "ditched" his mother. The book Felix read was a made-up. And Leander can't swim.

**To pj&olympiansfanatic: **You just have to wait until Felix was claimed, sorry :) I'm a huge mystery lover, lol.


	7. Chapter negative III:Knight Of Pentacles

**Chapter –III: Knight of Pentacles**

**Warning: **Some controversial thoughts; might not suitable for minors. The reason why the rating goes up. Don't read if your beliefs are easily shaken. Read your own risk, don't sue me if after reading this you go into shock and turning into some sort of Atheist, lol. Not propaganda-ing Paganism either; it has something to do with the story ^^

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall,_

_Pour real life down on me._

'_Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough_

_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

It was a nice evening in Los Angeles, the dark sky was clear and the moon was full. The streets were crowded with people; they made it still feel like daytime with their noise and activities although the sky was murky already. But a woman chooses to stay in the warmth of her home, honoring music through her singing and the melodies she made from the piano. She was practicing for her debut concert a week later. There was no audience except for a man; her significant other.

"What do you think about that? Is it good enough for the concert?" The attractive woman turned around from the piano and focused her gaze to the man, who was sitting not too far from her, in a dark purple-colored sofa. She smiled to him.

"You pulled the music somewhere from deep inside of you. You sing like an angel." The elegant man responded, his lips forming a small smile.

"Please," The brown-eyed, black-haired woman frowned. "Kieran, I need you to tell me the truth."

"I always tell the truth, Helena dearest."

"You love to tease me, don't you?" The woman called Helena pouted.

"No, I don't." Kieran glared at her.

"Oh, well…" She sighed and put on a sad façade on her face for a second or two.

A cold war breaks for a few minutes between her and Kieran before she finally said something again. "Hey, did you know?" Her face brightened and she smiled sheepishly.

"…that music is better than chocolate, any day?" He narrowed his bizarre blue-silver eyes and eyeing her suspiciously. "I know, Helena, I know." He shook his head in irony. "You told me that a hundred times. And personally, I think a good book is better than music."

"No, not that!" The woman clad in white pouted again. "Do you want to start a debate about music versus book again?"

"Then what?" The man clad in black crossed his arms. "I won the last debate."

"It's something else. Guess!" Helena hopped off from the piano stool cheerfully and sat beside Kieran in the sofa.

"Hmm…" His forehead furrowed, he shifted his gaze to the midnight blue ceiling. "Let's see…"

"You are so cute when you put that 'thinking face' on." The fair-skinned woman laughed. "It's odd, isn't it? We are on the same age but you looked older, Kieran. So much older." Her face turned serious.

"Helena, you always think that everything's odd…" Kieran sighed and altered his eyes back to her. "Plus, stop calling me cute."

"Aww, you don't like it?" Her pretty face wore a comical expression once again. "How about gorgeous, hmm?" She tilted her head.

"Anything you want, except cute. And no, I'm not gorgeous."

"Why, you always see the glass as half-empty. Life is too fun to be wasted on such things, my love…"She uncrossed his arms and wrapped herself in them.

"It's empty, actually." He muttered darkly. "You have such a perspective on everything…Now tell me, Helena Constance Grey, what do you think about death?"He lifted up her chin so their eyes met.

"Hmm," Helena's dreamy brown eyes darted to a distant land with her mind. "Death? I…well, I think its okay. In fact, I'm curious with it. I want to know how it works and how is afterlife. Is there even an afterlife?"

The woman's eyes and mind was back to the current world; current situation. His gaze pierced hers again.

"It depends of what you believe." He puts down his hands from her chin. "What do you believe, Helena?"

"I don't." The woman answered; her face stern. "I don't believe in anything except for music, art, and love. To me, religion was a lie…a way to keep people from turning into animals."

"Why not?" The man asked, lifting an eyebrow. She was the first mortal he met who said that…

"Heaven," Ice danced in her brown eyes now. "Was only a fairytale. And Hell?" She laughed miserably. "Is just something they created so they can doom us when we did something wrong!"

"You are…not afraid?" His forehead crumpled again.

"Of course not!" She laughed. "How do you afraid of the things that are just fragments of a sick person's fantasy?"

"What about God, Helena, what about God?" Kieran's frosty voice was almost a whisper.

"My love, do you really believe that there is a big bearded man in some lame white robe that lives in the clouds and watched us?" Her laughter was near manic now. "I don't think so. But I do think that the Pagans; the people with old religions had so much fun with all those Gods."

"So what would happen after you died?" The pale man asked her again after her laughter ceased.

"Frankly, I don't know. And no human would really know. I'm more confused about living."

"What about it?"

"Is it possible that we are all already dead, this is a so-called afterlife, and we are trapped in our own sarcophagus called body?"

There was a pregnant silence. Both the skeptic and the pessimist are lost in their own thoughts.

"Helena, my beloved." The dark-haired man broke the silence. A mixed of emotions ---anxious, doubt, and…_sorrow_?--- graced his icy, angular facial features.

"Hmm?" Helena smiled dreamily at him; still lost at her own thoughts.

"I could answer your question."

"Are you sure?" She had a puzzled expression; she has already snapped out of her own world.

"Of course I am." His lips turned into a smirk now. "The answer is no. You are positively alive, dear…"

"How did you know that? And why are you so sure, Kieran?" Helena's bewildered face turned curious.

"**Because I am Death himself**."

* * *

"Look at him; isn't he look a lot like you?" The dark-maned woman who was cradling a baby exclaimed in delight.

"But half of his gene still yours." The raven-haired man who was standing in front of her replied. "He still look a bit like you."

"A bit, if you insist." She smiled joyfully.

Silence painted the situation in the room before the man opened his mouth to talk again.

"Helena, I-"

"Don't say that you are going to leave tonight!" Helena snapped at him.

"It has been too long, Helena. I must return." There's sorrow, singing in his celestial eyes, and it pained her heart.

"But, Kieran-"

"Don't call me that." He hushed her. "You know my true name."

"I don't care; you are still Kieran to me." All trace of glee disappeared from her eyes. "You haven't named him yet…"

"You haven't done it?"

"I left the task for you." She shook her head and placed the baby gently in his arms.

"Uh…" He felt awkward clutching a baby.

"I'm waiting." Helena puts on a bossy look.

"I know," He said, finally, after a few minutes. "I named him Adrastos Conall. He would grow up to be a strong wolf…and he wouldn't run away from the hardships of life."

"Adrastos," Helena smiled pitifully, placing her hand on Kieran's shoulder; her eyes met the baby's. "Welcome to the world."

"Helena, forgive me, I have to leave now." He handed over the baby to Helena. "Don't worry, I'll visit him…but please, keep the knowledge until he is ready."

"Will you really be gone? Gone, as in disappear? Like you, no, 'Kieran', never exists? Will I remember you? Why it has to be this quick?"

"I…you must answer the questions by yourself." A gloomy half-smile appeared on his face. "But believe me, Helena; my only love, this is long enough."He turned away from her; preparing to leave. "Farewell, Helena."

"_Farewell, Thanatos_."

* * *

**A/N: **Song is "Good Enough" by Evanescence. So far, this is the hardest chapter to write because both Helena and Thanatos are complex characters to write. And, I want to write more about Helena; Adrastos's mother, possible prequel! lol. Favorite couple so far, second place is CalebXAnna. This is probably the last update on this week; would be gone for 6 days on a damn school trip. Thanks for reading, also the reviewers!  
**Explanation: **This chapter's setting was in Los Angeles (it's where the Underworld are located, remember?), because it is where Helena lives before she moves to NYC. Got any other question, you know what to do.


	8. Chapter IV: The Emperor

**Chapter IV: The Emperor**

The labyrinth was huge, confusing, and had a certain air of dark grandeur. Its walls are painted in black, carved with arcane symbols. Some of it, he recognized, are Greek letters. He tried to read them; to see what kind of clandestine they hid, but he failed gracefully. The letters are written in a chaotic pattern; it's impossible arranging them into neat sentences ---or just a sentence--- without spending all of his mortal life.

But this was just a dream. And he was lost in it.

Some people said that all dreams contain a meaning, and several hidden meanings, no matter how mundane. And he, without much questioning, agreed. Dreams weren't just mere nightly entertainment to him. And it wasn't like he always had pleasant dreams everytime he slept; the wish-fulfilling ones, or just plain interesting ones with happy endings. He doesn't even remember when the last time he had a satisfying dream was.

They said that flying dreams are the most fascinating; are the most pleasing. But he certainly doesn't think so.  
Everytime he dreamed of flying, shortly after, in the dream, he would fall. And his wings would be torn and shred and ripped off to pieces.  
He fell, far down below, into the fathomless abyss.

Nightmares plagued him constantly. They haunted him like the ghosts he saw. They haunted him like his deepest fear.

_Please…stop this._

He was standing alone in the middle of a maze. He doesn't know which way to go, or where the maze would lead him. It could lead him into his impending doom. Stupid but true, he actually believed that if you got killed in a dream, you would die in the real world too.  
That's what he's been waiting for. His doom; slow but sure. In the afterlife, maybe, just maybe, everything will be better, because his father had promised him Elysium. But he also happens to know that his father's position wasn't so high in the Underworld; and hope is just a futile wish.  
So he closed his eyes and wait.  
He waited for a Minotaur to crush him; a Hydra to mince him; or anything, really.

_Kill me._

He waited and waited until all of a sudden he heard a woman's voice, singing. Her voice wasn't so beautiful, but had a firm aura of grace and nobility.

_A queen's voice._

The woman's voice lured him, seduced him, and pulled him deeper into the labyrinth. He felt like she's been calling him.  
And he woke up.

Sweaty and messy, he forced himself to a sitting position and tried to discipline his breath. _Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. _He pushed away the blanket covering half of his body and glanced at the digital clock, which was standing gloriously on a small table beside his bed.

_2:50 AM._

He took a deep breath and cursed himself for being naturally insomniac. Well, maybe insomnia wasn't the right term, because he can sleep at night…only not as long as "normal" people would. He only needs 3 to 4 hours of sleep. Tonight he fell asleep at 11 o'clock, and woke up at 2:50 AM.  
It was one of his many quirks.

_What is the definition of "normal"?_

He sighed because he knows; trying to sleep again would only be a vain attempt. So he tidied himself a bit, changes his sweaty shirt into a clean one and went upstairs. It was what he usually does when he's done sleeping: playing music in the music room. He inherited the so-called "talent" in music from his mother. But, different from his mother, who played music because it is her oxygen; her life nourishment, he played music because it is his sacred sanctuary.  
His only sanctuary.

But tonight, somebody was in the music room. He set his right ear on the door vigilantly ---although it's hard to listen because the music room was soundproof--- and eavesdrops carefully.  
The music playing from inside was familiar to his ears. Overly familiar, definitely.  
He opened the door slowly, revealing who was inside the room. It was his mother.  
He was surprised. She hadn't been playing that song for years; the last time was about 9 years ago, when he was only 7 years old. It was the first time she mentioned his father.

And that song was the only one she'd created for him.

"A-Adrastos…" His mother's expression was beyond astonished when she acknowledged his presence.

He doesn't answer her; there was awkward silence for a few minutes.

"You…" His mother finally opened her lips to speak. "C-come here." She smiled uncomfortably.

He hesitated for a few seconds, took one or two steps forward and stopped.

"Don't worry," The brown-eyed woman said. "I won't hurt you."

He doesn't move. He stood still at his place like a statue. Silence again.

"Why are you so scared?" She said in a soft, motherly voice. The kind of voice he missed. The kind of voice he hasn't heard for years. "Come on, come closer."

He finally had the courage to step forward and approached his mother cautiously. He stopped when they are only separated by two or three steps.

"Hey," She said; her tone gentle. "Hey, honey. We haven't talk for a long time, have we?"

He nodded passively; his gaze locked on the floor.

"I…" His mother trailed, unable to find the right words. "I'm sorry for being such a selfish mother; for neglecting my responsibility." She sighed. "And I'm terribly sorry for abandoning you."

He doesn't respond.

"Will you forgive me?" She extends her left hand and touched his cheek tenderly. "I know it's hard, and if you won't forgive me, it'll be okay."

The boy's blue-silver eyes darted to his mother's eyes; their gaze met for a few seconds before he shifted his gaze to the floor again.

"I know sorry wasn't enough." She sighed again and pulling him closer; into her warm, loving embrace.

His mother, the very same mother who ignored and forsaken him for years, embraced him. Strangely, it felt like some of his burdens were lifted away.

It felt good.

* * *

Felix yawned and scratched; it was the promised day. They're going to Camp Half-Blood. Summer has just started, school was out (although she's not in there) and Mrs. Benson was going to Canada (it's not like she cared). The weather was sunny; a little bit too sunny, if she can state her opinion. But still, they're going to Camp Half-Blood, and boy, she was excited as hell. So is Leander. Yesterday, they've been spending a couple of hours speculating about it, and Leander's father, as well.

They came to a conclusion that his father was, ---or could very well be--- Morpheus, the God of Dreams. Well, actually, he's one of the Oneroi; the dream-givers. But because he's more superior than his brothers, he was given the title "the God of Dreams".

Dreams. How fitting. She wondered who her mother is, and hoped that whoever she is, she would claim her soon.

She hopped from the bed, went straight to the bathroom, and took a quick shower. Then she get dressed (Adrastos told her to dump all of her old clothes; they're rubbish in his opinion, so they went shopping yesterday. A big piece of guilt has been nudging her, because she bought her clothes using his money. She asked him how he could repay him for all of his hospitality; but he said that it wasn't needed. She hypothesize that his family has unlimited amount of money) in a light blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans. She tied her shoulder-length hair in a ponytail and slipped into her new pair of white converse.

Then she marched out of her room and knocked Adrastos's room.

"Knock, knock."

"Come in." He responded after a few seconds.

She strides inside and let her silver eyes darted around. He had a nice room; his walls were painted in a deep midnight blue color and there are little silver stars decorated his ceiling. Not like the rest of his home, his room's furniture wasn't contemporary; not even close. In fact, his furniture was kind of…antique.  
His room gave her the same vibe as the person who owned it.

"Oh…my mother designed my room. And the stars are from my father." He answered the question in her thought automatically; it was like he's been reading her mind.

"I like it." Felix said, and smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you." Adrastos said, and turned around to face her, his backpack in hand. "Are you ready?"

"My things are packed and I can't wait 'til we get there." The silver-eyed girl grinned.

"How about Leander?" He asked.

"I think he's ready, too. Maybe he waited downstairs?" Felix's forehead furrowed. "Anyway, where's your sword? Aren't you gonna carry it?"

"Oh, Ourothalamos? It's here." He showed her a bat-shaped keychain, dangling from his backpack.

"What?" She blinked her eyes, confused.

"Here, let me show you." He took off the keychain, whispered something to it and suddenly he wasn't holding a keychain anymore. He was holding a long black sword. Its handle was decorated with bat-like wings (on the sides) and, when she looked carefully, black butterflies. The wings are so real she could almost feel its membrane.

"…whoa. This is…awesome." Felix said. "What did you say to it?"

"My father's name," Adrastos answered, lifted one eyebrow in question. "Why did you ask?"

"…just curious." She was still admiring the sword. "Anyway, how did we get into Camp Half-Blood?"

"Using The Graeae's taxi, of course."

* * *

**A/N: **This was the last update for this week, and I'm serious. Had to go on a stupid school camp-like trip for 6 days, starting Monday. Ugh. Sorry. Thank you for the reviewers, and my silent readers (if I do have any, lol), you guys rock!**  
Explanation: **Ourothalamos, Adrastos's sword, means "darkest storm", in case you wanted to know :) And The Graeae=The Grey Sisters. It is their Greek name. I think this chapter cover the details more than enough…but still, if you got any question, feel free to ask me!

See ya next week!


	9. Chapter negative IV: Page Of Wands

**Chapter –IV: Page Of Wands**

**Note: **The ones in italic is Felix's letter, her thoughts, or a flashback (what she ever said). The ones in bold was her father's answer/words. Please don't be confused. Enjoy!

_Daddy dearest,_

_When you read this letter then it means that I have departed from home to somewhere fate only knows. Please forgive me for doing this. I won't tell you my reasons; you have to figure them out by yourself. I'm a big girl; I'm 13 now, daddy, so don't worry. What you have to remember is that I love you, always have and always will. Please send Martha my apologies too. _

_Take good care of my memories. Someday we will meet again._

_Your daughter,_

_Felix_

She proof-read the letter she held in her delicate hands before she folded it in a half neatly, and carefully placed it on the top of her tidy bed. Then she sighed and sits down on a small chair beside her bed.

_I would surely miss this place I call "home"._

The girl's startling silver orbs darted around the room, her gaze lingered in almost every part. Here, there, and everywhere, her memories surface.  
She was swimming in a sea of memories.

_But I have to go now._

Sadness struck her, tearing her in half. She had to go. A part of her doesn't want to leave, but another part of her demands her to leave quickly.

_There's no turning back._

But she needs answers; answers her father won't give her. She could just live in the dark, but she doesn't want to. She wants the light. She wants to go outside and see the sun.

_So be it._

She stood up and grabbed the not-so-large white bag. Then she looked around the room once more before she opened the window and jump outside. Her house was a second-story house, but her room was located in the first floor.

_This is the beginning of the end._

This is how her story started. A cold and windy October night; just a day after her 13th birthday. Yes, she was that young when she runs away from home. But to her, it was never too early to learn; to seek your own answers.  
She loses her innocence too quickly.

* * *

_Daddy, daddy, why is the sky blue?  
_**Someday you will understand, Felix**.

_Daddy, daddy, what is love?  
_**Love is- What? Don't ask me strange question. Where did you get that question?**

_Daddy, daddy, did you know god?  
_**Felix, there's no such thing or person called "god". One day, when you grow up, you will understand.**

_Daddy, daddy, tell me about mommy, please? Why did she leave us?_

She smiled to herself thinking about the questions she asked her father. Well, actually, there are more of them, because she's a curious person by nature, but she could only remember those four. The first one was the question every child had, the second one-

Another memory played in her head concerning the second question. The day when one of her classmates ---a boy--- told her that he _love_d her. She was only a second grader by that time. After the confession, Felix cannot help but wondering about love.

_How does "love" look like? Is she pretty? What is her favorite color? Can I be her friend? _

She doesn't know why but she assumed that "love" was a girl. Maybe partly because of the stories ---the myths--- her father told her. But more than anything, she wants to know what love is.

_Can you grasp it? Or hear it?_

After love, she starts to wonder about other "abstract" things. Hope, joy, death. Life, sorrow, pain. She spends half of her spare time staying inside her room and pondered about them. When other kids were worrying about their grades, Felix was not. She worried about her mother and if she's still alive. She worried about the future and what will she be.

_When I grow up, will I be pretty? Will I be successful? Will I meet my mother?_

She was always teased by other kids because of her hair and eye color. At first, she gets really sad, and then she gets really mad. She stopped crying and told herself that crying doesn't solve the problem, it only worsen it. She stopped whining and told herself to be strong.  
She fights her way through life.

She was a delinquent, she was a warrior. She was a seeker, she was a thinker.  
But she was never a lover.

That brings her to the third question. She was on the fifth grade (it's a miracle how she could reach fifth grade because she had ADHD and dyselexia) when they bring up the "god" subject. She never knew "god" because her father raised her without that kind of belief. In fact, her father told her to never trust anyone or anything; only trust in herself.

**Everything was an illusion in the end, Felix**.

Her schoolmates ---there's three of them--- asked her about god one day. Albeit a deviant, she was an honest girl, and she answered their question frankly.

_I don't know him._

Their faces were imprinted forever in Felix's psyche. Their faces ---their stupid faces, if she wants to mock them--- were a mixture of confusion, fear, and what's more: astonished. After that a nasty rumor spread like fire, a rumor about her being an Atheist. She doesn't even know the meaning of the term "Atheist".

_Do I suppose to know him?_

The principal called her father and, she remembered, they had a long debate. The debate ended with her being expelled, and she ---the principal--- told them that she doesn't want to see their sinful faces around there again. So they moved to another part of NYC and Felix got into a new school.  
And she asked her father that question.

The fourth question was the one who turned her into an insomniac. The question about her mother. She never knew her mother because her father raised her alone. When she was but a little girl, everytime she asked about her mother, her father always steered her question somewhere else. But that time she was persistent, and their conversation ended with her father being angry and giving her the "cold shoulder" treatment for a week.

Then her father met Martha and married her.

For awhile, she's being destructive and more violent than ever, like a tornado. She doesn't want to have another mother, even if she never knew her real one. But her father calmed her down. And for sometime everything was at peace.

Then they started fighting.

It all begins with a small fire; a small argument. After that the fire grow bigger and bigger in size, consuming and destroying everything it passes. Strangely, it filled Felix with cold pity and sorrow.  
It doesn't fuel her with anger because she was already full with anger.  
She was a time bomb, waiting for the right time to blow.

_Daddy, is everything okay?_

The "daddy" she knew becomes distant. They still chat, they still laugh together, but he never told her his feelings. Not anymore. She never told him her feelings any longer, too, because she knows that now, he wouldn't understand.

A wall of ice has stood between them.

Martha always told her that everything's okay, that there's nothing between her and Felix's father. Felix might be a little girl on the outside, but not anymore on the inside. She knows that it was a lie.

She hated lies, but she hated people who lied even more. Thus, she calmly, coldly, hated Martha.

Martha might be nice to her; Martha might take good care of her. But she's a _liar_. And liars, in Felix's opinion, must be executed. Her father lied to her, too, but she couldn't hate him. She doesn't know why. Maybe because she loved him way too much.

Ha, love.

* * *

"Hey, watch out!"

A car almost hit her. She was too reckless; too lost in her own thoughts that she doesn't notice that a car was about to hit her. If not because of him, she would have died.

_What it's like to die; to lose your life?_

The ivory-haired girl eyed her savior. He was about her age, and had messy, greasy fiery red hair. When his gaze pierced hers, she can see that his eyes were a strange shade of pale blue.  
When his gaze pierced hers, something "clicked" in her. She knows that he was just like her.

"Thank you very much," She said to him, smiling. "By the way, I'm Felix, Felix Moore, what's your name?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I'm back! *waves* and this is the update I promised *smiles*. I had quite a fun time writing this chapter, but it's kind of…hard…Felix is a complex character, isn't she? But I guess my characters were all complex…yep, including Leander. But I don't know why he is the hardest to write, maybe that was the reason why I haven't write a chapter that goes deep into him. Thank you for the reviewer(s), and the readers! Much love from me! Next chapter is on its way.  
**Explanation: **Do you still need one? lmao.


	10. Chapter V: The Hierophant

**Chapter V: The Hierophant**

It was a cloudy day; the sky was gray in color, making everything appeared dull, boring, and sleepy. But the streets of New York are crowded with people's hustle and bustle. Nobody seemed to notice three suspicious teenagers in particular, one girl and two boys. The girl had a small, pixie-ish frame and fair skin. She wore a plain light blue t-shirt, combined with black skinny jeans and a pair of white converse. Nothing stands out of her, except for her strange, shoulder-length tied into a ponytail ivory-colored hair and bizarre silver eyes. If you take a look closer, she has a pretty face. She emitted a certain aura of independence.

The boy on her right side has messy fiery red hair and eyes so pale you could mistaken his eyes being all white. But his eyes actually were in the color of dreamy pale blue. His skin was a shade darker than the girl, and he was about ten centimeters taller than her. He wore a baggy dark green t-shirt, baggy blue jeans and a pair of dirty shoes (you can't even tell what color or what brand are them). The boy radiated a dreamlike aura.

If anything, he was eclipsed by the boy on the left side of the girl. He has dreadfully pale skin who contrasted very much with his jet-black hair. His hair was short, only a bit passed his chin. He was the tallest one among the three. He wore a black t-shirt covered by a black hoodie, combined with black jeans and a pair of gray converse. Not like the other two, he was both ordinary and alluring at the same time. His aura was the one of gloom; keeping people away.

The three has something otherworldly about them.

"Um, Adrastos, why are you wearing sunglasses? It's not like it's sunny." The only girl in the group speaks to the dark-haired boy.

"Don't you know a thing called 'secrecy', Felix? Besides, our eye color is too bizarre for normal humans." He glared at her behind his shades.

"I don't think so. I love standing out!" She chirped gleefully. "And, you sound like Batman or any other superhero."

Both she and the redheaded boy burst into laughter. They love to annoy "_the serious one_".

"Shut up, you two." The pale boy snapped at them.

They're still laughing madly, attracting some people's attention. The boy called Adrastos crossed his arms with an annoyed look upon his face.

"Keep laughing and we're not going anywhere. If a Hydra or any other monster come and attack us, I won't help you."

The mad duo stopped laughing. They look to each other meaningfully. "Well, if that's so…we just pray to our immortal parents to save us." The silver-eyed girl said.

_Do you really think they cared? _He sighed and wish he could say that to them. Sometimes their cheerful demeanor is just too much for him.

"Now, what would we do, dude? Standing here all day?" The messy boy said.

"Of course not, you idiot." Adrastos responded. _Dealing with these two idiots is giving me more headaches. Gods, why did I save them?_

Before there could be any more question, protest, or laughter, he flipped out three coins; drachmas, from his pocket. "One for each of us."

"Is it your money?" The redheaded boy asked with a tone of awe.

"How the Hades," He took off his shades, revealing a pair of irritated blue-silver eyes. "Did _I_ get a hold of _Ancient Greek_ drachmas? Don't you know that this is 21st century? This is my father's money!"

"But if he gave it, doesn't it mean that- umph!" The ivory-haired girl cuts him short by gagging him.

"Um, it doesn't matter anymore, please continue." She let out a sheepish grin. "Moron, you almost got us both killed! Don't you ever learn that Adrastos is creepy when angered?" She stopped gagging the boy and whispered to him.

"But, but, I'm just curious! And I just wanna say that if his father gave the drachmas to him, then technically it's his money!" The blue-eyed boy protested.

"It's not important!" She scowled and turned around to face Adrastos.

He was staring at her, no, at _them_.

"Eh hehehe…please, please continue." The girl smiled awkwardly.

"…what are you both arguing about, Felix, Leander?" A suspicious look spread across his angular features, and Felix cannot help but thinking how alike he is with his father.

"No-o-o-thi-ing!" Felix and Leander chimed together.

Adrastos narrowed his eyes to the point of being eerie and glared at them for a few seconds, before he finally turned around and throw the drachmas to the road. But he cannot stop thinking about how the Gods had finally decided to give him Tartarus on Earth in form of his _friends_.

"O Graeae, please accept my offering." He muttered.

Nothing happened for a while. Then, _something _ravaged madly on the road and stopped in front of them. It was a chariot, or a taxi (only the drivers and the Gods know what is it really) who seemed to be entirely made of grey smokes. The passenger door swings open.

" Awe-awesome!" Leander exclaimed.

"…do we really have to ride this? It seemed…dangerous…" For the first time, Felix was worried.

"Of course," Adrastos sighed. "What other ride could we use?"

"Um…ask your mother to drive us to Camp Half-Blood?" The pixie-ish girl grinned.

"She's busy."

"How about you drive her car?" Felix persisted. She won't ride that _thing_, for her sake!

Adrastos opened his mouth to answer, but was cut short by a voice from inside the taxi.

"Young Half-Bloodss, are you going or not? Hassten up!" Its voice was _inhuman_, grumpy and more like a screech. Two other anonymous voices mumbled in agreement.

"Yes, yes, we're going. Forgive us." The dark-haired boy step inside the taxi first, followed by Leander, and then Felix.

The Sisters were cramped up in the front, three gray crones. The only one that had eyes, Felix noticed, was the one driving.

"Ahhh," The only one who had eyes turned to them. "Where do you want to go, young Half-Bloodss?"

"To Camp Half-Blood, please." Adrastos answered before Felix could say anything.

Her gaze bore upon him for a moment. Then she turned to her sisters. "He iss the one they requested, sisterss.. and he brought the other two…we cannot take him to Camp Half-Blood, correct?"

"Sister, give me the eyess firsst…I want to ssee them…" The one seated in the middle said and extended her bony hand to seize the eyes from her sister's sockets.

"No, me firsst sister…" The one near the window speaks and tried to put her sister's attempt in getting the eyes in failure.

"Who requested to see me?" Adrastos cuts off their soon-to-be argument (because he knows they like to argue), suspicion dripping in his every word. "Why can't you take us to Camp Half-Blood? What is happening here?"

"Ah, ah," The one with eyes grinned at him. "You musstn't know, young Half-Blood, you musstn't know."

"Then I'll return you to nothingness." He whipped out his keychain and in an instant, turning it into Ourothalamos.

* * *

**A/N: **...this chapter turned out to be very crappy, seriously. I couldn't stand it, but I'm too lazy to write a new one either, lol. So I ask for your forgiveness...will you forgive me? *puppy face* please?. And I found it hard to write The Graeae in RR's way, so I wrote them in MY way. Don't blame me for the OOC-ness. Anyway, I should stop rambling before I blow the laptop up because of my foul mood. Until next time, and I love my reviewer and readers!


	11. Author's Note: Call Me Irresponsible

**For my beloved readers,**

I'm really sorry to say that I wouldn't continue this story. Because I have lose the "spark" to write this story...and also because I have simply lose interest in the PJO fandom. Thank you very much for making this story your favorite, for advertising this story, for reviewing this story, or just simply put this in your story alert. I truly appreciated it.

For Kay...well, thank you very, very much for all your support and advertisement (lol). I love you, lil sis! Please continue OG&M. It is more awesome than my story ;p

Again, I'm really sorry to discontinue this. But I have to...although I fell in love already with my characters, especially Adrastos D:

So many unsolved mystery...If you got any unanswered question concerning this story, feel free to PM me to ask about it. I'll try my best to answer it.

Take care!


End file.
